Walking West
by Hellsig Otoupeim
Summary: He was their enemy, and she was their cousin. She was breathing through Life, dead already. He was dead, begging for Life. And yet. How could they fall in love with a monster? How could they forsake all they knew for another selfish being? Envy x OC


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own FMA, nor do I make any profits off this work. Rezef (OC) is however mine.**  
>"<strong>Bring me the Night" is the song used, which belongs to Sam Tsui and Kinna Granis.<strong>

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes as her cousins moved in the room next door. She could hear the soft cling of Alphonse's armour, the different sounds Ed's feet made as he walked, more like paced the room.<p>

She loved them to pieces, and they loved her as a sister. They had always told each other everything, especially since she had lived the house next door to Pinako when her mother had walked out on her father and her. She had never kept anything hidden, nothing other than the pain she felt every time they beamed up at Trisha.

That had been her only secret.

Sadly, they had the annoying tendency to multiply.

_Seven years old Rezef watched in silence from the porch of the house she shared with her father the small, blond frames of the Elric brothers leave, their hands safely enclosed in their mother's._

_The pain she had felt every time their mother picked them up after a day at Pinako's to go **Home** had slowly grown in her heart. It had eaten her away for years, slowly gnawing at her core and making every smile bittersweet._

_When Trisha died, after Honenheim left them to search for mortality, the pain morphed into guilt. She had been selfish, wishing her friends to understand her pain, and now it was all her fault._

_All her fault._

That sentence had marked the beginning of the end for her. The guilt had added to the pain, and slowly, she had found herself go mad. She had followed the boys to central on a whim of insanity, following the logic of guilt ridden.

If she couldn't make up for Trisha's death, then at least she would try and help them as much as she could.

So she had followed them here. She had nursed their wounds, had sat beside their beds whilst they were unconscious. Still, the guilt gnawed at her. It was her fault. Her fault.

_ And one day, as she was tracking down Ed and Al –they had slipped between her fingers again, she had seen someone in the streets with the key to all her problems. She couldn't remember if the person was male or female. She couldn't remember the colour of his hair. She couldn't remember her size. All she could remember was the shining scars of her arms. _

_The scars of a person who has seen life. Who has made mistakes. Who had paid for them. Who had won._

_The second she had seen this person's arm, she had bought a pack of six razors. That night, she had released her pain for the first time in five years. Pent up anger, hidden guilt, numbing pain. It all flowed out under the deep, soothing jets of the shower._

It had become her second secret.

And slowly, as the days flew past, she had found herself hiding away her true self and only showing them a front, a facade. The depression battling inside her mind. The voices. The pain. The nightmares, in which she could see her parents' faces. Trisha's face. The guilt.

She hid it all away from them.

People only see what they want to see.

_A year and a half. That was how long she had kept it hidden. A year and a half of self hatred, destruction and pain she had taken out on herself. She still was._

_And then she had met him._

_He had been carrying her cousin out of a crumbling building when she had met him. Ed was unconscious and she knew perfectly well she was at his mercy. She had watched him approach her with the impassiveness of one who has already accepted death, and had awaited the blow that would come._

_She wasn't a renowned alchemist. She wasn't a next-in-line prince. She hadn't made a name for herself in Ishbal. She was a girl who had learnt to fight the hard way. That was it. She was Ed's cousin._

_Her eyes were dead when he took a step towards her. And he had to admit that for the first time in his life, he didn't see the point in killing her. She was already dead._

_That was what had saved her._

A bittersweet smile played on her lips, as she heard the muffled voices of her cousins next door slowly die out. What was killing her had saved her. She noiselessly rose from the bed and made for the bathroom, grabbing her wallet on her way there.

She still had those blades on her at all time.

Her fingers turned the lock on the door, as she kicked the mat away from her. Blood did not irrevocably stain tiles. Her left hand lifted the shirt, as she slowly brought the metal to her skin. Time stopped, as she saw red.

The warm water stung her cuts, as she leathered them in soap. The night was barely falling outside. She rinsed herself, patting her wounds with her black towel to make sure they wouldn't bleed through the shirt. The last thing she needed was for her cousins to notice.

_HE had noticed almost straight away. In her opinion, he had smelt it. As he dumped the Fullmetal by her feet for the second time in what had been less than a week, she had seen his nose twitch. She had disregarded the gesture, deciding that her cousin was more important. Ed's head had lulled on her shoulder, as her gaze rose to meet his. It was the second time they met._

_She hated how pathetic she was, that she needed to rely on him to save her own kin. Ed was leaning against her, when she felt her arm being yanked up and suddenly gazed into two purple eyes._

_"_you smell like blood."_

_Her gaze was dead, yet he could see defiance in them. He smirked. _

_"_who did you kill?"_

_She snarled in response to his question, her hand shooting to her back where a huge black scythe was strapped. He easily overpowered her, his face coming dangerously close to hers. _

_"_there is blood everywhere on you. As if you had bathed in it."_

_That was a lie, but he didn't mind. She didn't seem to either. He could smell the shower gel she had used –mint, but the blood was still there, stronger around her stomach. _

_"_or maybe you are wounded?"_

_There was no concern in his voice, just a mockery she chose not to reply to. He slammed her against the wall of the alley. Her hands found themselves held above her head by his inhuman strength, as his other hand slithered to her top and lifted it enough to catch a glimpse of her stomach. _

_"_oh, but what is that?"_

_His tone was mocking. Entirely mocking. _

_"_trying to play hero by saving your cousin when you are in fact a monster?"_

She didn't know if he regretted those words now. She didn't think he would, because of what they had. But sometimes, she couldn't help but remember them. It hurt.

_"_did you know homunculi saliva healed cuts?"_

_His tongue had darted out, licking the dry blood._

_"_female blood always tastes better. Maybe because they scream more?"_

_The cold touch on her abdomen made her shiver, as she bit her lip. He was driving her insane. More than she already was. His tongue, raspy and yet smooth, gentle and yet intruding elicited a gasp from her. His teeth gazed her skin, as he laughed. _

_"_what is that? Are those new?"_

_The scab was broken easily, as blood slithered in his mouth._

_"_you taste good."_

She dressed back in her clothes, disregarding her Pyjamas even though it was now ten. The eternal crop top she seemed to don did little to shroud the view of her scars, and therefore she pulled a hoodie over it. The tight fitting leather pants she had once more stolen from her cousin were slightly baggy on her, but she didn't care. He wouldn't. He never had. She unlocked the door, padded over to her bed and waited for the silence of the night to envelop the building.

_The third time they had met, he was fighting Ed. His muscles rippled under his skin, silently rolling with power. She watched, fascinated, as his movements quickened until he was but a blur. An inhuman blur. He soon knocked her cousin out with disconcerting ease, prowling towards her like a cat towards its prey. _

_"_you are back? Missed me?"_

_She thought about grabbing Maatum from her back, about resisting and not letting him belittle her like he had before. But she knew better than her cousin to fight against a homunculus. It was useless. Within ten foot of her, he frowned. She watched, as his brow creased, and his eyes flashed. A simple statement._

_"_you did it again."_

_Before she had time comprehending what was going on, she was slammed against the wall. A sense of déjà vu took her, as she watched him lift her shirt, pinned against the wall by his strong hand. She could remember his smell, the way his breath felt on her skin. She could still feel his hair caressing her face, as he leaned towards her. _

_"_you amuse me."_

_His fingers trailed a new scar, gently ticking her skin. He drifted upwards, passing by most to get to the one on her side. It wasn't quite as new as most, but still scarring. He gently traced the 'monster' etched into her side, before digging his nails into it. _

_"_but that is no longer amusing."_

_A gasp of pain left her lips, as she felt the blood trickle down the now open scab. Her hand jolted, only to be pinned down by the homunculi who straightened up to look at her. His eyes caught hers, yet she could not bring herself to accept what she saw. She closed her own eyes, awaiting the pain. Yet, all she could feel was him. _

_Him and his hands, so big and enveloping. Soft, feminine and yet so strong and manly. Warm and yet so cold. _

_Him and his tongue licking her bleeding scar as his nose nuzzled her side._

_Him and his quiet care that she couldn't believe he was offering. Him and the need he felt to be loved. Understood. Accepted._

_Him and his willing victim._

_Hesitantly, she felt his hand leave hers, as it gently stroked down her side, his fingers leaving a ticklish sensation in its trail. Her own hands slowly lowered from above her head, silently coming to rest on his shoulders. She leaned against the wall as he carried on caring for her in his own twisted way, her head bowing until hair hid her face and the tears threatening to fall. Calmly despite the fire in her side, where his tongue was tending to her wounds, she buried one of her hands in his hair, the other pulling him closer as she curled around him._

_She breathed his name._

There was no noise from the other room, no acknowledgement of the sinful smile that spread on her face. It had been the beginning. Noiselessly, she opened her window, which was big enough for someone to fit through. She looked down, seeing the three storey fall she was now used to and glanced to the gutter she knew to be not far off, carefully making her way towards it. It wasn't her first time sneaking out, yet she hoped tomorrow she would be able to walk out through the front door.

_She had been strolling around the city, trying to sort out her feelings. It had only been the day previous he had healed her wounds, yet new ones stretched already on her stomach, aching dully. _

_When she ached, she was alive. _

_She was mindlessly wandering through the streets when she spotted Ed in the crowd. Surprised, since she had left her sleeping cousin back at the hotel, she followed him. He winked at her, that trademark smirk on his face making her freeze. Her body had acted before she could decide and she was running behind him into that dark alleyway. Her feet pounding on the pavement made him smirk, though he didn't turn back to see her follow him. He didn't need to. Envy stopped when he reached the dead end, turning around just in time to see her reach him. Immediately, the iron smell assaulted his nose. _

_He didn't expect the hug that followed._

_To be honest, neither did she._

_Her breathing hitched, as his arms snaked around her back, possessively claiming her. Her lips grazed his skin as she uttered those two words, this command he should reject. A whispered plea making his heart stop for a second before beating more wildly._

_"_fuck me."_

She slid down the gutter, slowing to a stop beside the emergency exit and following the steps down to the floor. They hadn't done it in the alleyway, obviously. It was too risky. No, he had brought her to this place she did not know –she didn't really care to know, and he had held her throughout the night, fucking her and picking up the pieces.

She still didn't know why.

Sometimes, she suspected it was because he had been happy to realise he was not envious of her. Why would he? She had nothing. And he had felt obliged to thank her.

But still. Why did he love her like that, with all that care and tenderness if it was only to break her heart in the end?

She didn't really care. He was there. She needed him. And somewhere, she knew he needed her.

Measuring days in the spaces between our goodbyes  
>Learning to wait through the endless parade<br>Of our same old see-you-next-time's

They were shrouded in lies.

Lies.

Lying to yourself, refusing to admit it was love.

Lying to those around you, hiding that without the other, they were nothing.

Lying to those who truly mattered, knowing they wouldn't understand.

Lying to family and friends, because they would think them crazy.

Lying to the other. There was no way he was in love with a human. There was no way she was in love with a homunculi. There was no chance they could be in love with a monster.

But still.

But when I close my eyes the miles melt away  
>Like you're here in my arms at the end of the day<p>

She begged for his touch at night and he could not rest if her rhythmic breathing did not collide with the beating of his heart. She still craved his presence, could not help but feel the touch of his big, cold hands on her skin. He couldn't get the whispered shouts of his name out of his head, stuck in there like the mantra she repeated.

Her breath sped up, fogging up the night. She looked up.

The first star was appearing.

So bring me the night, send out the stars  
>'Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far<p>

He spent his days waiting for the night, and his nights trying to hold onto the faint glow of the moon on her skin. He wished his life away so he could spend his dreams with her.

He couldn't help it but see her everywhere. In the crowd, in the shadow of a woman. He even woke up once, staring at her in his mirror.

His eyes closed, sense of smell focusing. There was the faint tinge of blood in the air. When the purple irises opened, he was staring at a stray piece of clothing she had obviously left behind. Nothing much. Just a hair tie. He remembered having found it on his wrist after parting from her, last night.

Her favourite one. Plain black.

Darken the sky and light up the moon  
>So that somehow you'll be here with me soon<p>

A small smile appeared on his face, as he stared up at the ceiling.

It was almost night.

Lust shot him a weird look.

"_what are you smiling at?"

He just ignored her, standing up and, a manic grin on his face, made his way for the door.

"_hey! Where are you going?!"

Bring me the night  
>Bring me the night<br>That brings me to you  
>You<p>

It was finally ten.

Swear I don't know if the days are as slow as they seem  
>Wondering when you'll be with me again and this<p>

Sometimes, she felt guilty.

Before she had met him, her days had been spent with the boys, running around and having a great time. Now, she found it hard to see them, to talk to them and lie to their face. She found it so hard to hear Ed rant about the homunculi, to see him get hurt because they didn't have the strength to stand up to everyone.

It hurt her, and it made her feel guilty.

She truly was a monster.

Yet, she couldn't help but have that glimmer of happiness enter her eyes when she heard her cousins say they were going to go to bed. She couldn't help but have a bounce in her step when they told her they had to leave.

She hated herself for it, but it was too true.

They couldn't be anything as long as people would be around them.

Finally can be more than just a dream  
>But when I close my eyes I want only to stay<br>Where the farthest you are is a heartbeat away

They knew it wasn't fair. Not on them, not on their friends, not on their families, not on anyone. It simply wasn't fair to carry on like this, with this pain.

But he was the only one that could make her feel like she didn't need the blades. She was the only one that could make him feel human.

It was crazy, wrong and twisted.

But it was so right.

So bring me the night, send out the stars  
>'Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far<p>

Her feet mechanically brought her to the motel where they met up. She didn't need to think of it any more, her body remembered it. Like the lips of the thirsty remember water. Like the damned remember salvation.

She recalled the first time they had met up here.

_She had woken up alone, in an uncomfortably cold bed. The light of the setting sun was streaming in through the windows, and she couldn't find it in herself to move. Her body ached from the previous night._

_A dark blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered the evening before._

_She had been his._

_Subconsciously, her hand strayed to her lips, still warm and bruised from the previous night. Her body tingled as she remembered the sensations, and she shot out of bed._

_She needed a shower. A nice, hot shower._

_She was under the shower, letting the warm water hit her skin when the cold touch made her jump. His fingers snaked around her waist, tickling her stomach as he pressed her back against his chest. His chin rested of the hollow of her neck, as he whispered in her ear._

_"_I didn't know you were getting this wet for me..."_

_The cockiness in his voice made her laugh, which soon spread to him as she turned around;_

_"_who said it was for you?"_

_The deep chuckling made her smile._

_She couldn't remember the last time she had truly laughed, and she had a feeling neither could he remember the last time he had._

Darken the sky and light up the moon  
>So that somehow you'll be here with me soon<p>

_The moon had stood guardian that night, bathing them in the soft silver hues. Her hands had gripped his back, nails gently grabbing at his skin. She needed him close. She needed him closer. His lips had kissed the soft skin of her healed stomach, a sick sense of pride spreading through him. She hadn't done it again._

_"_they need me to go for a few days."_

_He had whispered it in her ear, that night after sex. She had carefully hidden her emotions, silently building up the walls he had torn down._

_"_I will be back by Friday."_

_It was merely Tuesday._

_"_I hope."_

_The last sentence caught her attention. _

_"_what do you mean?"_

_"_I am going to fight your cousins... And of course they can't beat me, because I am a homunculi and so much better than pathetic humans but..."_

_The rant had died as soon as it had started, and her eyes veiled._

_But._

_Ed could still kill him. Al could kill him. Well... No. But the point still held. Something could go astray, meaning that he would never return._

She felt like she had betrayed them when she saw her cousins come back from their trip and felt her heart squeeze. Her unease was not settled when they were safely in bed that night. An unease that kept her up so long in the night, that even when she closed her eyes she could not imagine his arms around her.

Finally, she had sneaked out of the house and run to this dingy motel room he had brought her to.

_The night must have brought him back. It had to. It was the only entity that knew their secret. It had to bring him back._

Bring me the night  
>Bring me the night<br>That brings me to you

_The relief she felt when the man at the counter motioned to the stairs, not even bothering to check the room she was asking for, made her knees shake. She ran up the stairs, almost flinging herself at the door. Remembering her own pride, she merely knocked, forcing her fingers to remain by her side lest they be bitten in anxiety. The door swung open after some time, and she took a hesitant step forward._

_"_are you okay?"_

_She hated the worry that sounded in her voice, the ache and the fear. She hated how weak she was, when it came to him. Barely five times already, and yet she needed him. Had to have him, lest her skin crawl and heart died. Had to feel him, going as far as running across the city in the mere chance he might have been there._

_He was about to snarl something in reply, his mouth already open when he decided against._

_She had come here, on a blind leap of faith. _

_He pulled her into his arms, forcing the door shut. His nose buried in her hair, as he inhaled her scent. Blood and mint. She had opened up to him, maybe he could do the same to her._

_"_it was close."_

_He whispered it, yet it hit her with the force of a thousand hurts. Her heart clenched, as her hands twisted to grab the fabric of his shirt. He hid his head in her neck and she felt something hit her skin. It rolled down her throat, sliding on her skin before it was absorbed by the black fabric of her shirt._

_The tears of a monster._

_Her hands softly began to stroke his hair, as she felt him inhale her scent again, respiring her warmth and smelling her presence. He slowly led her to the bed, gently lying down next to her. Slowly, the tears turned to butterfly touches. Her breathing hitched when the animal in him woke. The light touches turned to bites, the strokes to painful grasps. _

_She let him._

_The pain didn't matter. The bruises she would sport tomorrow were far from her mind. The blood he drew from her wounded skin, she couldn't care less. She couldn't even find it in herself to mind that he just needed to fuck tonight. That he had forgotten it was her. Anyone could have been her, tonight. It didn't matter though._

_He was alive, and that was all she cared about. _

And it's enough knowing you...  
>(I know that you're) are calling to me<br>While you're dreaming beneath the same moon

Sometimes, when she was alone and didn't know if he was alive or dead, she would look at the moon. Wonder if he was doing the same thing at the moment. Probably not.

He was most likely losing another life, or even killing someone right now. Her own cousin maybe.

She didn't care. He was alive.

At other times, it scared her. The coldness with which she regarded the world. The way in which she couldn't care anymore. He had taken up all she was. He had been all she was.

She couldn't care anymore. Not for anyone else.

He was her world.

All it takes is imagining you  
>So that I can get through<br>One more long and lonely day

Sometimes, she saw him during the day. That was generally when she was searching for her cousin and found them fighting. She would just freeze. Stop and freeze. Stare. At his muscles, moving with the precision of a master swordsman. At his hair, flying in his tread, like a beacon luring her in. At him. His eyes and the way they would dart to her and take her in. His lips, and the smile that flashed before he smirked again. At his hands, and wonder how they could hold her so tightly, soothe her out so fully when they could deal harm and hurt.

And then she would be pulled from her reverie by Ed, calling for her to kill him.

She would see his purple eyes dart to her, and she would know. She had to join the fray. He would nod, so minute she wouldn't see it unless she was searching for it. and she would join. Fight, try to kill him half heartedly.

_One time, she had killed him. She could still remember it, the horror on her face when she saw the pain flash on his features. Her blade had caught his stomach, leaving a long gash along his otherwise perfect skin. Blood had gushed out, spraying her._

_It had healed instantaneously, but she couldn't help but trace the nonexistent line with her eyes. She had hurt him._

_That night, when she had opened the door for him, he had slammed her against the wall. His mouth had covered hers, bruising it. It was needy. Greedy. His hands lost no time in undressing her, her own getting rid of his annoying clothes and working on his 'little' problem. _

_"_you looked so damn hot"_

_He grunted in her ear, his groin brushing her clit through the tight fabric of their pants._

_"_standing there covered in blood."_

_His hands had finally gotten her naked, as he threw her on the bed. She landed with an oomph, and he immediately crawled over her, eyes glazed over with need. _

_"_in my blood."_

_He bit her. Long, hard. Until blood gushed out. He looked at her, a maddened glint in his eyes, taking in the sight of her stomach. He traced a new line, singled out amongst the multitude she had created. One for every second she remembered her act. _

_His mouth devoured her, as he whispered in her ear, the husky voice making her moan. _

_"_you are going to scream my name."_

So bring me the night, tell me it's near  
>Give me the chance to pretend that you're here<p>

She watched her feet sink in the dirty, old red carpet with a heavy heart as she went up the stairs. Every time, she could not help but fear he wouldn't come.

Her shaking hand slid the key into the hole, twisting the doorknob with baited breath. She was the first one here, and she knew it. This room only had one key.

Still, she couldn't help but hope the darkness was hiding her lover away. But it wasn't. And he wasn't here.

The streets were cold. Not that it bothered him, being a homunculus and all, he couldn't feel the cold. Still, he was slightly annoyed at it. If it was cold, then she would be cold. And most probably want to be warmed up. But it was one of the few things he couldn't do.

After all, he had no warm blood pumping under his skin.

He entered the motel, the man at the reception motioning for him to go up straight away. He nodded coldly, fully aware that the old receptionist knew who they were.

He was the guardian of their secret.

He wasn't too sure how the receptionist had come privy to this information. He suspected he had seen Ed and himself fight, or that maybe they had been in the papers. Very often, she was on the pictures with her cousin. The journalists preferred mixed groups. They appealed to many more people.

He hated her being the in papers. So many men looking at her picture, taken as she looked away. So many people judging her. Judging them.

He couldn't wait for the moment the world would know. For the second their picture would be on the front page of every paper. Fullmetal's cousin, almost his sister, and his worst enemy. Just how much of an uproar would it be?

And then they would run. Far away, quickly. Jump on the first train and go west. West, where no one has ever been. Go West, past the sea and explore. They would eventually land on another earth, he knew it.

And there, everything would be new. There would be no homunculi. No human. Just people, together as one. There would be nothing to envy.

He finally reached the top of the stairs, following the dark corridor to Room 9. Their Room. His hand strayed to the doorknob, and he twisted it. The door swung inwards, and he bit back a sarcastic comment. She was getting sloppy, leaving the door open.

He promptly disregarded the fact he had done the same the night previous, and it had allowed her to surprise him as he was undressing.

Darken the sky and light up the moon  
>Please bring it soon, bring it soon<p>

She heard the door open, and turned around.

He was perfect. Even more perfect than when she closed her eyes and saw him. He was alive. Perfect.

The door closed, all rational senses flowing out of the window.

"_Envy..."

She breathed his name, walking towards him. His arms opened, as he pulled her near. He attacked her neck with kisses, trailing down her ear to the nape of it, his teeth slowly working at the flesh. She grinned, her fingers tangling in his long, green hair. He could feel the blood under her skin, the smell of her shampoo. He could feel her pulse accelerate, as he grinded against her. A half suppressed moan escaped her lips, as he pushed her back onto the bed.

She grinned up at him, an eyebrow suggestively raising as she slowly tugged his headband over his eyes.

He couldn't see a thing, yet all his other senses seemed to have developed tenfold. He could feel her breath onto his neck, her tongue as it darted out to lick at his navel. The tight fabric of his shirt was quickly removed, as she let her trailing fingers tease up and down his chest. Her could feel her other hand working at getting him freed from his skort, and he grinned.

She didn't often take the lead. But when she did...

The headband was removed from his eyes, as she used it to tie his hands together to the bed post. His purple, feline eyes looked up to her, and he smirked.

"_what do we have here?"

He questioned, voice teasing. She sent a devilishly rogue smile back, before leaning over him and taking a chocolate parfait from the mini bar. His eyes widened.

Slowly, she dug her finger in the parfait, before taking it out. She watched, as she brought her finger to his lips and, sending him a smirk, told him in a commanding voice.

"_lick."

The homunculus obeyed, too engrossed by the treat to even record her order. She watched, as his eyes lidded and she felt her own desire for him grow. She quickly shrugged out of her black tank top and leather trousers –she stole Ed's this morning, and straddled him again. She noticed him lick his lips, and bent over him to wipe with her tongue a trace of chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

Never had she been this daring before.

Envy found he quite liked the new her.

So bring me the night, send out the stars  
>'Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far (we don't seem so far)<p>

But he would rather he saw her slither _under_ him, than above him like that.

So he patiently waited until she had placed the parfait on the bedside table, before quickly slithering out of his headband and switching their places.

She felt the cold metal of cuffs close around her wrists, and sent her boyfriend an annoyed look.

"_that is just unfair..." she pouted.

A kiss silenced her.

"_so..." his voice was husky with want, and she could see a slight bulge in his pants already.

"_you were in the middle of eating a parfait, if I am not mistaken?"

The light in his eyes made her breath hitched, as she watched him take the spoon from the cup and gently lick it. The end of the cat like tongue flickered over the top of the spoon, and she could not help but remember the wonder he could do with this tongue. Her eyes closed, as she wriggled her hips slightly under him. The chains rattled and she watched him freeze.

She had a hit a sensitive spot.

Wiggling her hips again, she could feel the budge in his trousers grow. Her lips curved into a smirk, smirk replicated on his face.

Oh oh...

"_two can play this game..."

The sudden cold of the parfait on her skin made her jolt. She watched, as he snaked the cold metal spoon on her stomach, drawing patterns in the ice cream. Then, his eyes seeking her gaze and holding it, he licked her clean.

Her eyes closed under the bliss she was feeling.

His tongue pocked and probed, darting out and testing the flesh. Once or twice, she felt his teeth graze her skin as he slowly sucked on a piece of chocolate. His mouth found hers, as he freed her breast.

He tasted like chocolate, yet there was still that tinge about him. Blood.

Heaven.

He took the spoon to the dessert, before scooping out a fair portion and bringing it to her lips. She shivered as some fell and landed on her right breast. He let her lick the spoon clean, before seductively saying;

"_seems that I made a mess..."

His mouth enclosed her breast, as she bit back a moan. Two of his finger came to her own mouth, as he ordered between to caresses for her to lick them. Slowly, she took them in her mouth, darting her tongue between them and sucking slightly. He felt her gently bite on them, and a low moan bubbled in his throat. It sent vibration through her body, eliciting a moan of her own.

The sound was like honey to his ear.

Darken the sky and light up the moon  
>So that somehow you'll be here with me soon<p>

The two fingers she had sucked on slithered down her body, toying with her left breast before slipping past her rib cage, gently tracing the curves of her stomach and slipping under the band of her panties. With the delicate hands of a lover, his lowered it and tossed it off the bed. Then, he straightened up and looked at her.

She was beautiful.

From the slight flush in her cheeks, to the partially parted lips. They were bruised from their kisses, swollen in anticipation. He could smell her, the slight sweat the shined on her body, the traces of chocolate on her breast and stomach, the need in her core.

He kissed her, lips so light she could have sworn he was but a breeze.

His finger grazed her stomach, slipping past the few black curls and entering her.

She gasped.

He watched her, as she moaned under him, her whole body begging to be touched. It was like their second meeting all over again, only this time he wouldn't let her go. His fingers hooked in her core, her hands straining against their bonds. He needed him. She needed to touch him. To feel him.

A small sound escaped her lips, a smirk blossoming on his features.

"_what was that?"

His voice was so husky she could have been done right now, had it not been for him stopping his actions. She mewled in protest, trying to move her hips to get him started again.

"_say it again."

She opened her eyes, staying defiantly through them.

"_don't stop..." she breathed, her mouth opening again.

"_say my name."

"_hell no you bas- Envy!"

He suddenly spread his fingers inside her, turning her insult in the sweetest moan he had heard from her so far.

"_oh my god Envy. Again..."

"_beg."

His fingers had stopped moving, stretched inside her, only a heartbeat away from her sweet spot.

"_Envy..." she whined. He hit her prostrate with his fingers, and she gasped again.

"_beg for it. Say my name."

She remained silent for a while, and he slowly took his fingers out. Feeling him leave her, she hurriedly tied her legs around his back.

"_no! Envy!"

He leaned over her.

"_say it, Rez. Say my name like it is the first time. Moan it like the little slut you are."

His nails dug in her side, all gentleness gone.

"_moan. Beg."

She could feel his penis at her entrance. Could almost sense the ecstasy she would feel in a few seconds.

Bring me the night,  
>Bring me the night,<p>

"_beg!"

He ordered, spanking her on the ass and entering her at the same time. She gasped, all her pride flowing out of the window at the sudden bliss.

"_oh please Envy. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Envy!"

Satisfied, the homunculus began to thrust inside of her, hitting her sweet spot in no time. Her breath hitched, as her toes curled. She tied her legs harder around him, drawing him nearer.

"_oh Envy!"

His mouth found hers, as he slowly began to vocalise his needs.

"_Rez..." he grunted against her. Her hands strained again against their restraint, as she tried to bring him closer.

"_Rez!" the moan had become harder, the thrusts more erratic. He spilt inside her. It only took her a few more thrusts to reach her peak, and she felt herself come with a small cry of his name escaping her lips.

He crumbled on top of her, his long greenish black hair sticking to his sweaty skin. He rolled off, aware that he was crushing Rezef and drew her closer to him. Her legs tangled in his, as she slowly began to draw patterns against his perfectly toned abs.

"_Envy?"

The absent humming that followed was met with silence. It seemed to take her a few more seconds, before she finally gathered her courage.

"_I want to tell them."

The sentence was whispered, almost slipping in the silence of the room like it belonged there. It would have, had the homunculus not frozen. She felt his arm around her stiffen, and immediately panicked.

"_Envy?"

She was met with silence.

Her saddened eyes looked away, as she decided it was a no. She was about to try and go to sleep, when his lips found hers.

"_whenever you want."

Her eyes flew open, as she looked up at him, startled.

"_really?"

"_really."

She beamed up at him, and he smirked back down at her.

They were going to be alone against the world. No one would understand. But if it meant he would get to see that smile everyday of his life until her death, then he didn't care.

Bring me the night,  
>Bring me the night<br>That brings me to you

They left the room full of hope and wonder when the light of the day came. She went back to her hotel room next to her cousins whilst he walked back to his own in their lair. When she entered, they were gone. She sat on Ed's bed, patiently waiting for them to come back. Her own things were packed ready to go.

She would never leave.

.

Right there, at this instant, Envy was chocking up his philosopher's stone on the uneven ground. He died with her name on his lips.

She joined him in death the second following. Cause of death; unknown.

.

The receptionist always believed her soul had just left to follow him in death.

* * *

><p>They were walking West. On the golden sand, towards the unexplored plains. They had eternity in front of them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, here Hellsig.<strong>

**First of all, thanks for reading the OS! I would like to know what you thought of it, since I am planning to write an Envy x OC FanFic once I am done with my Naruto one. Feedback is always welcome, and constructive criticism highly appreciated. However, flames shall be eaten by Gluttony or drenched in sarcasm by Sloth. Depends on my mood. Thanks for understanding!**


End file.
